Vivir
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: La vida misma se encargo de dejarle claro que sufrir era su propósito, y sin ningún consuelo tras la muerte de su familia decide dejar la cordura atrás. Ella le mantenía a salvo. La búsqueda de venganza estaba sellada.


_Vivir_

 _by Tsukiharu Aoi_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _1839, Inglaterra._

 _Observe mis manos con furia, aquellos a mi alrededor habían huido de mi despavoridos en cuanto vieron la sangre correr. Estaba demente de alguna manera, no pensaba en algo mas que no fuese acabar con todo lo que me lastimaba. ¿Y que mas daba?, Las mejores personas estaban locas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás lograran entenderlo._

 _Escuche el eco de mi propia risa en el fondo de mi cabeza, todo estaba jodidamente mal. Me sentí atrapado, vació. Y aquella sensación solo me hacia sentir mejor después de todo._

 _— No puedo creer que seas así. — Murmuro ella con asombro a mi costado. Tirada en un rincón._

 _Su voz suave me hizo voltear. — ¿Te agrado mas de esta manera no es así?. —_

 _Ella soltó una ligera y melodiosa risa. Casi tétrica._

 _— Supongo. La piel de tus manos cicatrizara pronto. — Dijo y la vi alzar sus brazos hacia mi. — Dame un abrazo. —_

 _No lo haría._

 _Pese a no sentir dolor en absoluto, había algo en mi interior que causaba aquella sensación de alivio tras aquellos cortes y quemaduras en mis brazos._

 _— Eres muy aburrido. — Bufo desde el suelo._

 _Me acerque a ella y observe su rostro de resina aterciopelada. — Y tu muy caprichosa. —_

 _— Sabes que me amas. — Dijo al saberse obedecida en mis brazos._

 _Y en verdad la amaba. Pese a ser un objeto inanimado._

 _La sangre seca tras unas horas había manchado por completo su vestido. Pero permanecí quieto junto a ella. Abrazándola contra mi sin saber que hacer o que sentir. El hueco tomaba espacio, uno cada vez mas grande en mi pecho._

 _— Deja de llorar. Tu rostro luce pálido. — Murmuro contra mis labios._

 _La observe a través del cabello que cubría mi rostro. — No estoy llorando.— Mentira. Claro que lo estaba, y no sabia la razón de ello._

 _— Tu vida se acaba. ¿Te arrepientes?. —_

 _Negué mientras me dejaba caer en la pared de aquel lugar. ¿En donde estaba? Ni siquiera recordaba eso. Ella comenzo a moverse en mis brazos, tratando de abrazarme. — pronto estaremos bien. Te lo prometo. —_

 _Y tan pronto como dijo eso. La oscuridad me cegó._

.x.

* * *

1894, Flimwood, Pensilvana.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes, nuevamente el show había sido exitoso. Ella sacudió su largo cabello con gracia, el, a su lado observo al publico con repugnancia. Y en cuanto eso sucedió, el publico estallo en aplausos ensordecedores.

Sasori y Sakura eran bien conocidos en el mundo por ser parte del gran circo de los horrores Le Marrionnete le`pond, siendo altamente calificados como la atracción mas fuerte del evento.

Sasori Akasuna era el dueño y líder en el, con 42 años (Aparentemente) Era un hombre frívolo, y de apariencia joven, en extremo. Y sin semblante aparente. Conocido como la Marioneta humana tras haber sido modificado por si mismo mediante hechicería antigua. Retornando de la muerte con aquella apariencia angelical y frívola. Un inmortal.

Por otro lado Sakura Haruno, sin estar lejos del mismo Sasori era conocida como el Cerezo Sangriento. Primer Marioneta humana creada por Sasori, con vida y mente propia. Única amante. Pero sin duda, era mejor conocida por ser la dama mas hermosa y cruel que pudiese existir. Afamada por causar placer a cualquier ser vivo a base de tortura y dolor, era sin duda. Una de las atracciones favoritas para aquellas personas con las mentes mas retorcidas.

— ¿Un circo?. — Susurro al viento tras acabar el espectáculo. Sasori la observo con curiosidad cuando entro.

— En cuanto terminemos con la búsqueda regresaremos a casa. Lo prometo. —

Sakura suspiro observando el reflejo de si misma en el espejo. Quizás aquello seria mas rápido si Sasori le permitiese buscar a aquella persona por su cuenta. Pero no deseaba despertar sus celos. No era algo sano para ella, aunque fuese inmortal de algún modo. Sasori había sido el único en causar cualquier tipo de sensación es aquel cuerpo perfecto.

— Solo es un vampiro. ¿No hay ya cientos de ellos en todo el mundo? ¿Porque ir exactamente tras de el?. —

Sasori acaricio su cabello. — No es uno cualquiera. Si obtenemos su corazón, podremos ser diferentes. Mas humanos.— Sakura levanto la vista hacia el, cruzando su mirada en el reflejo del espejo. — ¿Mas humanos? Pense que los odiabas. —

— Los odio, pero solo es de manera conceptual. dejaremos de ser marionetas. Podríamos convertirnos en algo diferente. — Sakura presto atención a sus palabras. — En vampiros, querrás decir. —


End file.
